Haldirs Rückkehr
by Shelley
Summary: Elrond erhält nach der Schlacht um Helms Klamm höchst überraschenden Besuch.
1. Default Chapter

Ich muß zugeben, dass ich die Bücher noch nicht gelesen habe und grad nicht genau weiß, ob ich nicht völlig falsch liege. Aber was soll's. Nun ist es zuspät. *ggg*

Disclaimer: Das übliche halt: Nix gehört mir. Aber Herrn Jackson auch nicht *fg*

Haldirs Rückkehr

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag und Elrond nutzte ihn, um auf der Terrasse zu sitzen und einfach nur zu dösen. Glorfindel, sein Ratgeber, Freund und Sekretär, würde sowieso bald wieder vor ihm stehen, die wunderschöne Sonne verdecken und ihn mit 'unaufschiebbaren Angelegenheiten' nerven. Aber Elrond wollte im Moment eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben. Zu oft dachte er darüber nach, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war, so viele Elben Bruchtals und Lothloriens nach Helms Klamm ins Verderben zu schicken. Elrond selbst hatte etliche seiner Söhne verloren und er war froh darüber, daß er Elladan und Elrohir verboten hatte, die Krieger nach Helms Klamm zu begleiten. So waren ihm wenigstens diese noch geblieben. Auch Galadriel und Celeborn hatten große Verluste hinnehmen müssen – nicht zuletzt der Tod ihres Hauptmanns und Freundes Haldir ging den beiden sehr nahe. Ihrer aller Trost bestand nun darin, daß sie alle früher oder später in Valinor wiedersehen würden – je nachdem, wann sie selbst sich entscheiden würden, nach Westen aufzubrechen.

Das Befürchtete trat ein – die Sonne wurde plötzlich verdeckt. Seufzend öffnete Elrond ein Auge und blinzelte nach oben. Er konnte nur eine schwarze Gestalt sehen, weil diese direkt vor der Sonne stand. "Ja Glorfindel? Was gibt es denn?", fragte er lahm.

"Ich bin hier... Hinter dir", ertönte zu Elronds Verwunderung die Stimme des Angesprochenen von hinten, während der schwarze Schatten vor ihm sagte: "Ich bin es, Haldir."

"Nun, dann eben: Was gibt es denn Haldir?", wiederholte Elrond, noch immer etwas schläfrig.

Dann fuhr er wie von der Tarantel gestochen in die Höhe. "Haldir?!", keuchte er und konnte nun endlich das Gesicht seines Gegenüber erkennen. Tatsächlich, es war Haldir, der Hauptmann von Lothlorien – der tote Hauptmann von Lothlorien, korrigierte sich Elrond in Gedanken. "Was..... wie...." Der sonst immer so würdevolle Elbenfürst war kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren. "Seit Ihr ein Geist?", brachte er dann endlich einen zusammenhängenden Satz hervor.

Haldir, gekleidet in seine üblichen grauen, unauffälligen Gewänder, die er trug, wenn er partroulierte oder auf Reisen war, lächelte leicht. "Nein, ich bin kein Geist. Ich war in Valinor – und jetzt bin ich wieder hier. Ich bin zurückgekehrt und auf dem Weg nach Lothlorien. Ich wollte gerne hier, sofern Ihr nichts dagegen habt, eine kleine Rast einlegen."

Elrond breitete die Arme aus und legte seine Hände auf Haldirs Oberarme, um diesen zu begrüßen (und um sich bei der Gelegenheit unauffällig zu vergewissern, daß sein Gegenüber wirklich echt war). "Aber selbstverständlich könnt Ihr Euch hier in Bruchtal ausruhen." Dann, als er sich von der Feststofflichkeit des Hauptmanns überzeugt hatte, setzte er noch hinzu: "Solange Ihr wollt. Ich freue mich, Euch wiederzusehen." 

Er setzte sich wieder und schaute in Glorfindels Richtung, der noch immer im Türrahmen stand und das Ganze mit einem leisen Lächeln beobachtete. "Kümmer dich bitte darum, daß unser Gast ein angemessenes Zimmer erhält und man sich um seine Bedürfnisse bemüht."

Glorfindel nickte, blieb aber weiterhin stehen. Für gewöhnlich kamen früher oder später sowieso noch weitere Anweisungen. Außerdem wollte er nichts verpassen. Zum einen war er ein sehr neugieriger Elb, zum anderen freute er sich auch ungemein, seinen alten Freund Haldir lebend wiederzusehen.

"Aber jetzt erzählt doch wie es euch gelungen ist, von Westen wieder zurückzukommen", stellte Elrond nun endlich die interessante Frage und Glorfindel spitzte die Ohren (kleiner Elbenwitz – harhar). Auf die Antwort war er auch höchst gespannt, zumal es ihm selbst, damals im 1. Zeitalter, nachdem er in den Tod stürzte, gelungen war, zurückzukehren.

Haldir jedoch winkte ab. "Ach... na ja, ich hab höflich angefragt, wie es denn mit einer Rückkehrmöglichkeit aussehen würde – ich wollte schließlich ungern Frau Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn ohne meinen Schutz zurücklassen – und die Valar stimmten zu.

"Einfach so?", fragte Elrond fasziniert.

Nun straffte sich Haldir, hob den Kopf und nahm seine würdevollste Haltung an. "Die Valar haben die Notwendigkeit meiner Anwesenheit in Lothlorien, um den Schutz von Frau Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn zu gewährleisten, eingesehen", verkündete er stolz.

Elrond nickte. Er war außerordentlich beeindruckt. So etwas geschah extrem selten. Aber ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte ein leises Räuspern aus Glorfindels Richtung. "Wirklich?", fragte der blonde Elb im selben Moment und löste sich nun vom Türrahmen. Langsam und mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er auf Elrond und Haldir zu. "Bist du sicher, daß es so abgelaufen ist Haldir? Bist du wirklich ganz sicher?"

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf und wollte sich schon für das seltsame Benehmen seines Beraters entschuldigen, als ihm auffiel, daß Haldir seine würdevolle Haltung aufgab und leicht rot im Gesicht wurde. Fragend schaute Elrond nun von einem zum anderen. "Entgeht mir hier gerade irgendwas?"

"Ich weiß nicht...", sagte Glorfindel und bedachte Haldir noch immer mit diesem seltsamen, wissenden Lächeln. "Haldir mein Freund, könntest du uns bitte mal ganz genau den Wortlaut deines Gesprächs mit den Valar schildern?"

Nun sackte Haldir endgültig ein Stück in sich zusammen, was nun gar nicht mehr würdevoll aussah. "Okay, okay, es war ein kleines bisschen anders als geschildert." Entschuldigend schaute er in Elronds Richtung, der nur fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog.

Haldir räusperte sich. "Nun, genaugenommen stehe ich hier vor Ihnen, weil die Duldsamkeit und Leidensfähigkeit der Valar nicht unbegrenzt ist."

Elrond schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als Zeichen, daß er noch immer nicht verstand. Aber innerlich war er etwas beunruhigt. Was mochte der Elb nur angestellt haben?

Haldir jedoch grinste nun spitzbübisch. "Nun, meine Diskussion mit den Valar lief etwa so ab:

_'Darf ich zurück?'_

_'Nein.'_

_'Darf ich zurück?'_

_'Nein.'_

_'Darf ich zurück?'_

_'Nein.'_

_'Darf ich zurück?'_

_'Nein.'_

_..._

_..._

_(Zwei Tage später...)_

_'Darf ich zurück?'_

_'Wir denken darüber nach.'_

_(Einen weiteren halben Tag später... ich war schon recht heiser)_

_'Darf ich zurühück?'_

_'Okay, okay, aber hör auf, uns auf die Nerven zu fallen.'"_

Elrond musste das erst mal verdauen. Nach einer Weile fing er sich. "Also anders ausgedrückt", meinte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen, "Ihr habt gequengelt."

Haldir räusperte sich daraufhin verlegen.

"Tja", meinte Elrond dann mit einem ganz leichten hochmütigen Unterton in der Stimme, "bei Glorfindel war das damals etwas anders. Der musste nicht betteln..." Während er das sagte, hatte er sich zu Glorfindel umgedreht, und stutzte. "Sag mal, was grinst du so?", fragte der Elbenfürst irritiert, woraufhin sich das Grinsen seines Ratgebers – ziemlich unelbisch – weiter in die Breite zog.

Elrond brauchte einen Moment, ehe es ihm dämmerte. "Och nö Glorfindel, du willst doch wohl nicht etwa andeuten, daß du das damals genauso gemacht hast, oder?"

Der Angesprochene kämpfte mühsam gegen ein Lachen. "Naja..... nun ja..... also im Prinzip..."

Elrond schüttelte den Kopf. "Und was sollte das mit 'die Valar sind der Meinung, daß meine Aufgabe hier noch nicht erfüllt sei'? So ähnlich hattest du das doch damals gesagt, oder?"

Glorfindel schmunzelte. "Das wollten sie so..., aus Imagegründen sozusagen."

"Imagegründe?", wiederholte Elrond gedehnt.

"Nun... sie haben ja schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren", erklärte Glorfindel geduldig. "Was würden denn die Leute denken, wenn es sich herumspräche, daß man den Valar Zugeständnisse abringen kann, in dem man ihnen einfach nur auf die Nerven zu gehen braucht."

Elrond dachte eine Weile nach. Das klang durchaus logisch, wenn auch ganz und gar nicht so heroisch, wie er Glorfindels Rückkehr damals im 1. Zeitalter empfunden hatte.

"Das heißt also", schlussfolgerte er dann sarkastisch und schaute die beiden Elben vor sich an, "daß ihr zwei nur wieder hier seit, weil ihr zwei furchtbare Nervensägen seit."

Haldir und Glorfindel sahen sich an. So wie Elrond das sagte, klang es irgendwie gar nicht so toll. 

"Nun... ja... also irgendwie schon – so... im Prinzip", stotterten sie im Chor. und Glorfindel fragte mit banger Stimme nach: "Das wird doch aber hoffentlich nicht unser Verhältnis in irgend einer Form beeinflussen, oder?"

Elrond zögerte theatralisch einen Moment, bevor er sich zu einer Antwort bequemte. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Daß du eine Nervensäge bist, weiß ich ja schließlich schon seit einigen tausend Jahren."

"Oh, dann ist ja gut", atmete Glorfindel auf. Dann sickerte die ganze Bedeutung des Satzes in sein Bewusstsein. "Hey....", beschwerte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn, was mit einem Grinsen von Elrond quittiert wurde.

Dann wandte sich der Elbenfürst wieder an Haldir. "Wart Ihr der Einzige von den Kämpfern von Helms Klamm, der wieder zurückgeschickt wurde?"

Haldir nickte. "Ja, die anderen meinten, daß sie sich sowieso demnächst auf die Reise nach Westen begeben hätten und sie auf diese Weise sozusagen eine Abkürzung genommen haben. Aber....", er zog einige Rollen Pergament hervor, "etliche haben mir hier Listen mitgegeben..." Haldir schaute auf die Pergamente und reichte anschließend einige davon Elrond. "Da steht drauf, wer was von seinen persönlichen Sachen mitgebracht haben möchte. Die anderen Listen sind für die Elben aus Lothlorien."

Elrond starrte verdutzt auf die Pergamente in seinen Händen. Das war seines Wissens nach das erste Mal, daß aus Valinor eine Wunschliste gesandt wurde. Flüchtig ließ er seinen Blick über die Zeilen wandern. Elohin, einer von Elronds älteren Söhnen, zum Beispiel bat darum, daß man ihm mit dem nächsten Auswandererzug seine Lieblingsharfe und seine maßgeschneiderten Festroben mitbringen möge. 'Nun ja', dachte Elrond lächelnd. 'Etwas eitel war er schon immer.' Neodir bat darum, daß ihm jemand seinen Plüsch-Warg mitbrachte und Elrond musste sich krampfhaft daran erinnern, daß es sich bei den Bittstellern um gestandene Krieger handelte.

"Nun", sagte er anschließend, wobei er die Pergamente zusammenfaltete und in eine der Taschen in seiner Robe schob, "ich werde mich darum kümmern, daß alles zur Zufriedenheit erledigt wird. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?"

Haldir räusperte sich. "Nun, es wäre sehr nett von Euch, wenn Ihr Frau Galadriel und Herrn Celeborn nicht erzählen würdet, WIE ich wieder zurückgekommen bin. Das wäre mir sehr peinlich." Verlegen schaute er den Elbenfürsten an.

Dieser lächelte verschmitzt. "Ich denke, das wird sich einrichten lassen. Dafür schuldet Ihr mir dann aber auch irgendwann mal einen Gefallen."

Haldir atmete erleichtert auf. "Ich danke Euch. Wenn Ihr gestattet, würde ich mich dann jetzt etwas frisch machen gehen."

Elrond nickte freundlich und Haldir eilte davon.

Glorfindel wollte ihm gerade folgen, als er von seinem Fürsten zurückgehalten wurde. "Nicht so hastig mein Freund", lächelte Elrond. 

Glorfindel blieb vor Elrond stehen und schaute verlegen auf seine Schuhspitzen – dann grinste er schief und schaute seinen Freund an. "Das gefällt dir, was?"

Elrond nickte, ebenfalls grinsend. "Oh ja. Das kannst du laut sagen. Jetzt habe ich etwas, womit ich dich aufziehen kann – für den Rest deines unsterblichen Lebens..."

Ende

________

So, issa wieder da der Haldir. Was Glorfindel konnte, kann der schon lange, hab ich mir so gedacht. Wer will, kann die Idee aufgreifen, wenn er eine filmorientiere Story nach Helms Klamm bzw. dem Ringkrieg schreiben und den Schnuckel-Elben dabei haben will.


	2. Auch Valar sind nur Menschen

@broken mind: Danke für den Hinweis in deinem Review. Ich hab mir bisher den Wolf nach Informationen über das Thema gesucht und nie was gefunden. Nun hab ich mal nach Mandos gesucht und folgendes gefunden:

_"Herr des Schicksals", einer der Valar. Mandos wird er genannt nach dem Haus der Toten, welches er bewacht. Es liegt an der Westküste von Valinor vor den Wällen der Nacht. Er richtet unerbittlich über die Toten und nur einmal - als Luthien vor ihm sang - ließ er sich bei seinem Urteilsspruch von Mitleid leiten. (Anm.: Er hat ihr noch ein weiteres, wenn auch sterbliches, Leben geschenkt.)_

Mhm, ich fand, dass es alles wunderbar zusammenpasste, und hab also nun, um letzte Zweifel zu beseitigen, aus der Sicht der (zweier) Valar aufgeschrieben, was sich wie und warum ereignet hat.

***

Etwa zur selben Zeit in Valinor:

"Ist er weg?"

"Ja, schon einige Tage", antwortete Mandos, der in einem Buch las, ohne aufzublicken. Es war nicht nötig, dass sein Bruder Lorien, der Herr der Träume, erwähnte, von wem er eigentlich sprach.

Lorien betrat nun die Halle und schaute sich sicherheitshalber um. Aber außer Mandos war wirklich niemand zu sehen. "Der war wirklich ... ähem ... ein harter Brocken, dieser Haldir."

"Ja, in der Tat", seufzte Mandos und rieb sich die Schläfen.

"Aber trotzdem, warum hast du ihn gehen lassen?"

"Er hat damit gedroht, als nächstes zu singen."

"Oh..."

"Genau."

"Erinnert mich an diesen Glorfindel damals. Ist schon etwas länger her...", sinnierte Lorien nachdenklich.

Mandos verzog das Gesicht. "Wenn es bei dem nur das gewesen wäre... Der wollte mir allen Ernstes an die Wäsche. Jedes Mal wenn ich mich in fester Form manifestierte, grabbelten diese neugierigen Elbenfinger an mir herum. Irgendwann hatte ich genug, und hab ihn zurück nach Mittelerde gejagt."

Lorien kicherte. Natürlich erinnerte er sich noch daran. Aber eine Frage fiel ihm noch ein: "Aber wieso hast du Haldir und Glorfindel kein sterbliches Leben gegeben, so wie damals Luthien?"

"Ist dir klar, wie schnell die dann wieder hier gewesen wäre?" Mandos räusperte sich. "Und dann wäre es sicherlich wieder von vorne losgegangen."

"Verstehe, das ist natürlich ein Argument." Lorien dachte einen Moment nach. "Und wieso hast du damals Luthien nur ein sterbliches Leben geschenkt? Ich meine, es heißt zwar immer, dass sie dich mit ihrem schönen Gesang erweicht hätte, aber wir wissen ja wohl besser, dass es wohl eher 'weichgeklopft' heißen müsste." Lorien erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, dass er, der Herr der Träume, damals seinen ersten Alptraum gehabt hatte.

Für einen Moment verzog Mandos das Gesicht, als er an Luthiens Gesang zurückdachte, der ihn eher an ein Katzenkonzert erinnert hatte, dann aber fing er an zu grinsen. "Ist die Frage wirklich ernst gemeint? Ich meine, du hast sie doch gesehen. Super Sahneschnittchen, und mächtig viel Holz vor der Hütte. Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie man sie vom Singen abhalten kann...."

Die beiden Valar schwiegen eine Weile nachdenklich, dann verwandelten sie sich wieder in Geistwesen, die sie ja normalerweise waren und widmeten sich wieder ihren Pflichten, in der Hoffnung, in absehbarer Zeit nicht wieder mit dieser – zum Glück äußerst seltenen – Spezies von Nerv-Elben konfrontiert zu werden...

Sodala, beschwert euch bei Broken Mind. Sie war mit ihrem Review Schuld daran, dass es mich wieder in den Fingern juckte. (Knuddel Broken Mind)


End file.
